Diskussionsfaden:Uskok/@comment-32559360-20180127183107/@comment-996391-20180129185327
That “official mistake“ as you call it, is not a mistake at all. Some details in the series are never officially explained, but there are almost always some clues that could give us answers to some or even all of our questions. Sometimes we have even direct proofs and there is no need for searching for clues. I'll happily provide you with both proofs and explanations. First, I doubt anyone in the film crew would give the Endeavour the designation “HMS“ without a good reason. Something like accidentally making the Endeavour a ship of the Royal Navy is not such a small detail that can be easily overlooked. If that was a mistake someone would have surely noticed it during the making of DMC and AWE. They filmed DMC and AWE at the same time so if Beckkett's ship was given the designation “HMS“ it had to be with a good reason. Second – proof number 1. As I already said, the ship was named HMS Endeavour in the official At World's End comic book, which makes the name official. Third – proof number 2. The At World's End comic book is not my only source. The ship was also named HMS Endeavour in the Pirates of the Caribbean PocketModel game, as you can see here: https://www.worthpoint.com/worthopedia/pirates-caribbean-hms-endeavour-003-519939082 Fourth – proof number 3. In At World's End, when the Flying Dutchman returns to the surface after its sinking during the battle of Calypso's maelstrom, we see both the Dutchman and the Endeavour approaching the Black Pearl. In that moment, you can see the long blue flag with the small white square and a red cross (St. George's Cross) flying from the top of the Endeavour's mainmast, the masthead. That flag is called the commissioning pennant. The commissioning pennant shows the commission (employment) of the ship in the Royal Navy. Today the Royal Navy uses only one commissioning pennant, which consists of a small St. George's Cross with a long tapering plain white fly, but in the 18th century the Navy had three pennants, which represented three divisions/squadrons of the Navy: red, white, and blue. The blue pennat first appeared in the series in The Curse of the Black Pearl, where you can see it flying from the mainmasts of both the HMS Dauntless and the HMS Interceptor, as you can see here and here. Fifth – proof number 4. In At World's End a model of the Endeavour can be seen in Beckett's cabin. The model flies two Union Jacks, like a Royal Navy ship. You can see all the details in this video from 13:22. That same model was displayed at the D23 Expo in 2017, as you can see on this image. The models of the Edinburgh Trader and the HMS Dauntless are on the left and right. Sixth – proof number 5. A very large model of the Endeavour which was used in the films to portray the ship can be seen on that same D23 Expo. On the photos of the Endeavour you can see the ship's figurehead. The figurehead of the Endeavour shows a lion and a unicorn holding the Royal coat of arms, just like the figurehead of the HMS Dauntless in The Curse of the Black Pearl. Only the ships of the Royal Navy were allowed to display the symbols of the British monarchy, (the Union Jack, the Royal coat of arms, etc.). You can see all the photos of that model in our gallery here. Seventh – explanation number 1. In the Dead Man's Chest novelization, when Governor Swann states that Beckett has no authority to arrest Will Turner, Beckett produces a document which reveals that he was officially appointed to the Royal Commission for Antilles Trade and Protection, which gave him extraordinary powers both governmental and military. In the opening scene of At World's End, the Cryer reveals that Beckett is the king's representative, which means he gives the orders to everyone. He has to be obeyed like the king himself. Another example of his power is the fact that the Letters of Marque in Dead Man's Chest are not valid without Beckett's signature and seal, event though they were already signed and sealed by the king himself. Which means Beckett had so much power he could have any ship he wanted, even a ship of the Royal Navy. I don't know why he chose the Dauntless. Maybe he just thought the bigger the better. Eight – explanation number 2. In real-world history, the biggest ships built by the East India Company were large merchantmen, some of which were heavily armed. Some of those ships were bought by the Royal Navy and converted to fourth-rate ships of the line. Mounting from 46 up to 60 guns, they served as warships with two gun decks. However, in Dead Man's Chest we see three ships flying the EITC flags anchored in Port Royal harbor (Beckett's fleet). When the Edinburgh Trader sails from Port Royal you can see that all three of those ships are ships of the line with three gun decks, not two. Therefore, those ships had to be from the Royal Navy. Also, remember that Beckett's soldiers standing on the beach were Redcoats, Royal Marines, soldiers of the British Navy, not the EITC soldiers. And finally, if you look closely, you'll see that two of the ships behind the Edinburgh Trader are flying the white pennat from their mainmasts, just like the Dauntless and the Interceptor flew the blue pennant. Which means they are the Royal Navy ships under Beckett's command. Ninth – explanation number 3. During the map scene in Beckett's cabin in AWE, all the small ship models on the map, representing Beckett's naval forces, are flying English and British flags, not the EITC flags. Which means Beckett commands the Royal Navy forces. Tenth – explanation number 4. I have already mentioned how Beckett, as the king's representative, could have any ship he wanted. We had another case like that in OST. Hector Barbossa was a privateer, a civilian, and yet he was placed in command of a Royal Navy ship, the HMS Providence. Barbossa was a former pirate, not a person you could easily trust. And still the king gave him enough power to command a Royal Navy ship and a crew. Imagine how much power Beckett had as a trustworthy person. Well, I think that explains everything. Cheers.